Oh Captain, My Captain
by bando2
Summary: An officer is down, a city employee is in protective custody, and the team races to protect two of their own. Case fic: MacPeyton, DannyLindsay, Team friendship. And a return of some of the DC crime lab from my other story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fits in the same universe as my piece _Entailed Disadvantage_ and takes place about 6 months after. You don't necessarily have to read that but you will know some characters a little better. As usual this is un beta'd all mistakes are my own and reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: New York, but I do own the characters you don't recognize who are affiliated with the DC crime lab. They are purely factious and any resemblance to people real or imagined is coincidental.

A/N 2: Reposted as for some reason a large chunk of this chapter was missing.

* * *

Oh Captain, My Captain

Chapter 1

Tim McMann, CSI level one of the District of Columbia Metropolitan Police was tired and hot, and he was glaring at his girlfriend as she slept. But then he sighed It was summer and they both needed the break, he from the strain at the lab and she from the craziness that had been the school year. There had been the serial killer for him and then a rash of gang violence that had affected them both. It was some of her students that were ending up dead and he had to process the scenes.

But they had made it through and when school had let out for the summer and she had finished the administrative side of the job he had put in for some vacation time of his own. Rafe, his boss had basically shoved him out the door. So here he was now pulling into the outskirts of Manhattan ready to spend a few days in the city. He was tired but he knew that he was nowhere near as stiff as the girl in the seat next to him. "Hey sar, want to start waking up?

She mumbled groggily but did as he suggested. "We stopping soon," she queried trying to move slowly as her joints had locked up on the long ride.

"Yeah, I'm told there is a good restaurant a few blocks over. Moments later, when she mentioned to a café, he nodded and began looking for a parking spot.

Mac glanced at his watch as his stomach grumbled reminding him that it had been too long since he had eaten. He glanced at the board that showed where his team was. Stella and Lindsay were at a scene, Hawkes was on call, and Danny was in Autopsy. Following that train of thought, he headed to the morgue and found Peyton doing paperwork in her office. "Say, Dr. Driscoll, have you had any lunch yet?"

Peyton looked up ad smiled at the man who was leaning against her doorframe his tie already gone and his sleeves rolled up. "No, she smiled at him, "Are you buying?"

"I could perhaps be persuaded". He smiled at her and she jumped out of her chair to grab her purse.

"Or I could just yell at you for not eating for the past 12 hours." He just stared after her as she playfully brushed past him. "Don't look at me like that detective, you're not the only one who is paid to be observant." He laughed at her comeback and obediently followed her out to the street.

A few minutes later they found themselves a few blocks over from the lab at a small café that was finishing serving the late lunch crowd. It was busy but not crowded. They placed their orders; Mac got a loaded burger and Peyton a salad. Mac took the moment, as was his custom to look around. There were younger adults eating and talking and an older couple who seemed to be taking their time with an afternoon out. There was a solitary man in a baseball cap sipping his coffee.

Mac excused himself from the table for a moment to use the restroom, and when he returned he saw the man in the cap talking to Peyton. The look on her face was clearly agitated, but it was subtle, and only those who knew her best could see it. Mac moved forward his hand brushing the gun at his side he moved to interfere.

The man must have sensed him coming and the net thing Mac knew he saw the flash of sunlight off metal. "Peyton run!" was all he got out before he felt a searing pain tear through his left shoulder. Caught by surprise he staggered and dropped. He thought he could see Peyton's back as she ran out he door, but everyone was screaming. Or it could have been the sound of a mortars dropping. His senses were over loaded and he wasn't sure of anything but danger.

* * *

Tim heard the gunshot as he stepped on to the curb a door away from the café. Without thinking about it his hand was on his gun. He had brought it with him unintentionally. Sarah's reaction was to grab the medical bag resting in the bed of his pickup. They saw two people bursting out the door. A frightened woman followed by a man in a baseball cap and he was defiantly carrying a gun. In silent agreement, Tim took off after the suspect, and Sara made her way into the restaurant, pushing past a small crowd of people. "I have medical training; let me through."

There was a man on the ground, bright red blood at his shoulder. His shirt was raised and she saw the badge at his belt. A busboy near her who passed her clean towel seemed to have it together the most. She tossed him her phone as she sank to her knees. "Call 911. Tell them there is an officer down." She began pressing towel in to the wound trying to stop the bleeding with pressure. She tore open his shirt and felt for a pulse at the neck. "Tell them that a DC police officer is pursuing the suspect; the officer and the suspect are armed and the suspect is chasing another woman."

She heard the message dutifully repeated as she counted. The breathing was calm and deep and she almost missed it, "Peyton," the word was barely a breath.

"She's going to be okay and so are you." She looked up and saw a bullet in the wood work. The bullet hadn't damaged anything vital if she had to guess but there was still a lot of blood.

The man began to shake and Sara cursed silently. Anything but shock. She dug in her bag with a bloody hand and threw her medic's jacket over him. She could hear the sirens. The EMT's pushed their way in. The bleeding looked like it had slowed but she couldn't be sure. The paramedic recognizing the insignia of an emergency worker even if it wasn't his city talked to her as he began to stabilize the man. "Talk to me."

"Gunshot wound to the shoulder I think the bullet is in the door frame. Bleeding has slowed, steady pulse. Signs of the beginning of shock."

The man nodded as he and his partner took over moved Mac to a board. "Ride with us. It was a command if Sarah had ever heard one and she only followed. She climbed in the back and the door slammed. Sirens blared loudly. She was alert, but her thoughts began to stray towards Tim.

* * *

Tim pounded down the street. His muscles were pounding with each step as he focused on the road in front of him. Seriously this woman could run. He had passed her heels that she had literally ran out of and he wondered what the pavement was doing to her feet. He knew this had to stop and so he pushed himself further

The woman turned down an alley and Tim heard the man ahead of him chuckle and mutter "dead end"

That was bad, but Tim saw his chance. There was another alley nearby a small hedge separating them. Praying that it ran parallel he turned and put on another burst of speed; he ran couching so the man wouldn't' look over and see him. Stopping when he figured they had, he listened at the man's snarl. Glancing at the wall of plant beside him that rose to his chest he backed up and vaulted it. Pushing off of it with his hand for momentum, he dropped as he had planned between the woman and her attacker. He moved backward shielding her.

Her attacker was so surprised that someone had dropped out if the sky that his gun wavered. It was all Tim needed as he launched himself at the man trying to pin him down. He heard sirens in the distance. The other man heard them too and they must have given him a burst of adrenaline. He slammed Tim into the wall, and took off not even bothering to grab his gun.

Tim staggered to his feet and turned to the woman knowing he was in no shape to pursue the other guy. He helped her to her feet noticing she was shaking and blushed. "Sorry if I was a little rough."

She shook her head at him and the first of the squad cars pulled into the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. I want to do a lot of team friendship here so tell me who you want to see and I'll consider it. And finally if you read CH1 and it seemed short go back and reread. It got messed up when I posted.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: New York, but I do own the characters you don't recognize who are affiliated with the DC crime lab. They are purely factious and any resemblance to people real or imagined is coincidental.

* * *

Oh Captain, my Captain

Chapter 2

"Bonesera," Stella's clipped and tired voice answered her phone.

"Stella, Mac's been shot, and we're moving Peyton into protective custody." Don's voice was tight and flat. "This is priority. I need a team at the hospital, one at the café and one in the alley," He gave her the details he had and addresses.

She shut her phone and went to gather the team glad that everyone was back in the lab. Stella looked at the somber faces gathered around her and took a deep breath. Then she spoke, "Mac is in the hospital in surgery, but the wound is relatively minor, Peyton is somewhere in protective custody. They were approached by a man who shot Mac and chased Peyton. He was stopped by a bystander in an alley way and Mac was tended by a bystander in the café until the paramedics arrived."

She looked at them again, "Danny and Lindsay you take the hospital. Process Mac, and our two outstanding citizens. Hawkes and Adam you take the café. I'll take the alley. The team rose with their assignments. They didn't need to be told that the perp had escaped—Peyton was in protective custody after all. It was dangerous to take on any of the team as had been found out on many occasions. But take on their leader and they were all agreed: There would be hell to pay.

Danny and Lindsay made it to the hospital in silence. They were directed to a hospital room. They couldn't process Mac as he was in surgery but Danny bagged the clothes and then they headed to another room where the two others were waiting.

"I was hoping to see you under better circumstances Lindsay."

Lindsay's eyes met those of the young woman she had stayed with all those months ago while working the case in D.C. "Me too Sara, me too." Turning to Danny she said, "Danny this is Tim McMann CSI Level one, for the D.C. police and Sarah Anderson a consultant for them and teacher. I met them when I was working that serial." Danny nodded to them.

Tim smiled slightly, "I'd shake your hands, but I'm evidence". It was then that Danny looked at him a bruise on his cheek and scrapes on his face. He had chased down the perp and gotten into a fight.

"Talk to me while I work, why don't ya?" Danny was cordial. If he was a good CSI the kid would have a lot to say.

Lindsay turned to Sarah, "I didn't know you were emergency medical personnel."

"I wasn't when you knew me. Two days after you left one of the students I know but who's not in my class, bleeds out in front of the restaurant where a friend and I am having dinner. 6 months later, I am a DCMP fist responder. I know enough to keep people from bleeding out and such until the ambulance gets there."

"The team thanks you," Lindsay said, meaning it.

Sara shrugged it off, "You're welcome but it wasn't anything. We were pulling up to the café when we heard the gunshot I grabbed my bag from the back of Tim's truck and he pulled out his gun. We saw the woman—your boss called her Peyton, and the other guy who was chasing her. Tim took off after them. I went inside. The bullet went through his shoulder." She closed her eyes, "and I think it is lodged in the door frame of the bathroom. We only heard one shot. There was a lot of blood."

She opened her eyes and looked right at Lindsay, "I hate to ask this but I didn't wear gloves. Does your boss have any infectious diseases that you know of?"

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Not that I know of, were you out of gloves in your kit?"

"The blood was soaking through the towels fast, there wasn't time. It doesn't matter any way."

Lindsay nodded and looked at the officer that had come into the room. She pulled a key from her purse. "Crash at my place the both of you. I'm not going home anytime soon. Your car is waiting, it flagged because it had D.C. plates."

"Thanks Lindsay I appreciate it." Lindsay nodded and turned to see if Danny was done.

"Ma'am" Sarah turned towards the EMT she had come in with. "Your jacket that was over detective Taylor when he came in," he held a clear bag out o her.

Sarah reached out a hand to take it but Lindsay's voice broke in, "We're going to need it with the rest of your clothes. We're leaving no stone unturned."

Sara hesitated, "You can't cut this jacket up it has to be in decent condition when I get it back." Lindsay opened her mouth to protest but Danny spoke up and stopped her.

"We won't damage it. You have my word." On look told her that he had seen the drawings on the back and that he understood. She looked apologetically at Lindsay and dropped the jacket and bag into the evidence bag Danny was holding.

An officer brought in their luggage and they quickly changed. Sarah handed her leg braces to Lindsay as she slid on sandals. "Be careful with these yeah? Lindsay laughed and gave a mock salute. Then the CSI's left to take their evidence to the lab.

* * *

Hawkes and Adam were collecting evidence from the café taking meticulous photos of everything. It was a bit strange that there wasn't a body Hawkes had decided. Not that he was complaining. It was just usually that the people were dead in the scenes. He noticed the open medical kit and a few blood stained towels as the scene played out in his head. He rifled through the kit but saw nothing unusual. It was a simple tan cloth messenger style bad unusual for the profession, but he supposed it held he kit and perhaps other emergency tools as needed. Flipping the flap shut he read the front with interest. In bold black stenciled letters read. FIRST RESPONDER DCMP.

He wasn't sure why a city like the nation's capital would feel the need to have a first responder unit as part of the police but separate from emergency services but he let it slide, not sure he could really understand the mind of a city that was all politics.

His cell phone rang, "Hawkes," he looked towards the back of the café right out side the bathroom, "Yeah I see it. Thanks Lindsay." He made his way to the door frame and held open an evidence envelope as he began to carve away the wood surrounding the bullet.

Adam was studying the table that the manager had said the gunman had been seated at. The coffee cup had shattered when it fell to the floor but he bagged it anyway, hoping they could get a DNA sample off of it.

Triumphantly Hawkes bagged the bullet. There wasn't much at the scene though and until they figured out who the guy was they could only reconstruct movement which didn't help with motive, or where he was now. That was why they were taking such good photos and documenting everything possible. Snapping his case shut he grabbed the medical bag as well. "Let's get out of here Adam we have things to analyze.

* * *

Stella hummed to herself as she snapped the pictures of the alley. It was the only way to keep her mind some what focused. She wanted to be at the hospital but she was needed here. There had looked to be signs of a struggle and Angell, who was here with her said that this is where the young cop had fought with the attacker. "He said he jumped over the hedge and landed between them and then attacked the guy," there was a hint of admiration in the detective's voice. Stella wondered as she secured and bagged the gun, why the kid hadn't shot. She tucked that away to ask him.

There wasn't much to collect here just a few trace and fibers and she hoped the others were more lucky.. She went over to the hedge and inspected it. She found a piece of cloth and bagged it. She struggled to keep down rising hopes, it was almost too good to be true. Bagging her evidence she headed back to the lab.

* * *

Hours later the CSI's were all gathered back in the largest layout room in the lab. They had all gotten something to eat and dropped things at Trace and DNA. Flack had sent a secure transmission of Peyton's testimony. "Someone should be at the hospital," Stella said, defeated knowing she couldn't spare anyone from her team. That was the way Mac would want it she knew, but it still hurt.

"Sarah is sitting with him ma'am. She'll call when he wakes up, the damage is relatively minor, but the doctor said his body was run down so it is taking its time in healing."

Stella blinked taken aback, I'm sorry and you are?"

"Tim blushed slightly, "Tim McMann CSI level One from the DC lab. My girlfriend Sarah was the Emergency responder on the scene. I exchanged a few punches with the perp."

Stella nodded distractedly. You can work with Hawkes, and tell your boss thanks for the loan."

Tim smiled grimly I believe the sentiment was, "Find the man who shot my captain or don't bother coming home."

With that the CSI's got to work pinning crime scene photos and analyzing evidence.


End file.
